Realm Hopper: Fox Boy Blues
by Devil Knight Waffle-sama
Summary: Justin Fletcher is your average anime nerd, who, after reading Naruto for the first time, wishes he could live out all his favorite anime/other cool crap. He gets his wish, all right, but you know what they say about wishes...


**Waffle: Greetings to everyone in the land of internetz! I know that this is my first story, but I'm sure it'll turn out well. If not, you have all rights to stick me in the Yaoi pit with Zhug-Zhug, the crackhead caveman.**

**Zhug-Zhug: Zhug-Zhug like turtles. *Passes out***

**Waffle: Ugh…thank Slash he's out cold. Did I forget to mention that today, I'm experimenting with religion (kinda) and devoting myself to Slash from Guns 'N Roses? Hm. Must have slipped my mind. I'm kidding, by the way. Anyway, I want to inform you guys that I own none of the shows/other forms of media that may appear in this story. Especially Naruto, since this is mainly gonna be a Naruto story from the beginning . I do, however, own ALL of my OC's, and any other stuff I'm gonna make up. Try to steal anything, and YOU will go in the pit with Zhug-Zhug. And just so you know, he has a fetish that involves crucifying people, then violating them with a rusty spoon. Now, onto the first chapter of**

**Realm Hopper: Fox Boy Blues**

**Somewhere in New York….**

Deep within the bowels of His home (AKA, the basement), lies the "Hero" of our tale of insanity. Justin Fletcher, a young man of the age of 18, lay curled up in a ball on his bed like a kitten. A Lazy, bispectacled kitten with a sick, anime infested mind, and horrible gas. I mean, REALLY! I can smell it from here, and I'm just text! Anyway, Justin was a simple guy with white skin, and a short collection of spiky brown/dirty blonde hairdecorating his head. His eyes were the hue of an ocean. Well, if someone dumped a truckload of blue food coloring in there. He sported a small, tame mustache above his lip, paired with a bit of a goatee on his chin. As for clothes, it was a Saturday, so he was laying around in a pair of dark blue sweat pants, and a simple white tee. The boy's build wasn't exactly herculean, but he wasn't obese, either. He had a bit of a gut on him, but he still didn't look all that fat.

Justin was laying down on his bed, Reading his first volume of the manga, Naruto. A friend of his told him about it, so he wanted to check it out, so he bought the first volume and cracked that sucker open. He had soon finished the book, then yawned, as he had been up all night, bored, and with nothing to do but read and play video games. The book, however, still clung to his mind.

_Damn, I wish my life could be like this manga. Hell, I wish I could live out all my favorite anime, games, and other cool crap. _Ah, the greatest wish of the humble nerd. However, as Justin threw his sheets and blankets over his form, hugging his book and drifting into sandman land, he didn't realize that this wish, no matter how simple, yet outrageous, it had a moderately good chance of coming true. I mean, it HAS to, now that I brought it up. Otherwise, it'll leave a boring hole in the story. Ah, the fourth wall is way too fragile these days. Gotta get Zhug-Zhug to patch that up later.

Suddenly, Justin's eyes shot open faster than the starting gate at a dog track. However, he wasn't in his room anymore. No, he was somewhere else entirely. He sprang to his feet and rapidly scanned the surrounding area with his eyes. The place appeared to be a large forest. "_Alright, where the fuck am I!" _ He thought hysterically. He then heard sounds of a struggle coming from the north. He became curious, and kinda terrified, but he still bolted in the direction of the disturbance. Finally, he stopped and hid behind a tree, witnessing the grim scene that took place. A battle had ensued, with three people involved: a sadistic looking white haired man wearing a green vest, an injured man with with brown hair and the same vest the other guy had, and a 12 year old boy wearing a "Kill me!" orange jumpsuit. The brown haired guy seemed to be protecting the kid, until the white haired maniac chucked a huge ninja star looking thing at his back.

"I can't just watch the kid get hurt, too. Have to do something…" He whispered to himself. Despite his immense fear of getting shivved, Justin broke a sturdy, heavy branch off a nearby tree, brandishing it like a club, then bolted into the fray, only to end up with a foot to the "family jewels", if ya catch my drift. The white haired guy took a firm hold of Justin's neck, then pulled him up into the air.

"ANOTHER demon lover! Look, kid, I have NO idea who the hell you are, but no good will come from saving these two, especially the boy, Naruto!"

Justin, however, didn't listen, as he was trying to stop this guy from crushing his windpipe. He struggled like mad,until the guy chucked him spine first into a large tree. Immense pain shot through his whole body, and it only got worse when he landed crotch-first into the stick he was using as a weapon.

_"A moment of silence….to honor my fallen sperm…" _This was the only thought that ran through his head, before the pain caused him to black out.

**Waffle: Holy shit! Is this really how the story ends! Wait, no, it isn't. I should know, after all. Also, gotta think of possible pairings for both Justin and Naruto. As soon as I figure out how to set up a poll, I'll have ya vote on it, maybe. BTW, flamers will also be banished to the Yaoi pit with Zhug-Zhug, AFTER he patches up the fourth wall!**

**Zhug-Zhug: Zhug-Zhug hate this job…..**


End file.
